Bienvenue à la maison, Léo
by Lolita Queen
Summary: Léo doit faire face à un accueil un peu austère à son retour d'Amérique centrale. Raphaël ne lui adresse pas la parole, Donatello a l'air débordé et seul Mikey est vraiment heureux de le revoir. Il est temps de resserrer les liens avec ses frères... [T-Cest, Lemons, Léo/Mikey, Léo/Donnie, Léo/Raph]
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Léo doit faire face à un accueil un peu austère à son retour d'Amérique centrale. Raphaël ne lui adresse pas la parole, Donaello a l'air débordé et seul Mikey est vraiment heureux de le revoir. Il est temps de resserrer les liens avec ses frères... [T-Cest, Lemons, Léo x Mikey, Léo x Donnie, Léo x Raph]

Rated : OMG, complètement M les gens ! Plus M que ça c'est pas possible, cette histoire ne sera qu'une suite de lemons x')

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, et quand je vois ce que j'écris, je me dis que c'est peut-être tout aussi bien comme ça !

 **Bonjour, bonjour, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais toooour) !**

 **Moi et mon inconditionnel amour des lemons avons imaginé cette petite histoire toute simple en trois chapitres avec nos quatre tortues préférées ! J'espère être à l'hauteur de ce que j'ai déjà écrit au par avant ! En tous cas sachez que, comme d'habitude, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce petit délire hihi ^_^**

 **Ça** **se passe dans l'univers du film de 2007, sauf que Léo décide de rentrer par lui-même, April ne va pas le chercher :p Je n'étais plus certaine du temps que Léo a passé en Amérique Centrale, mais il me semble bien que c'était 2 ans ! Au pire, je changerai, si ce n'était pas ça ^_^''**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Léo entra dans le repaire en avançant à pas de loup. Le nœud dans sa poitrine voyagea jusqu'à sa gorge et il se sentait désormais vraiment mal. Il se força à prendre une grande inspiration et réprima les pensées négatives qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait cet endroit après l'avoir quitté deux ans auparavant et les émotions le submergeaient avec une force inattendue. Le fait de retrouver ces odeurs familières, ces objets, cette lumière particulière du fond des égouts, lui faisait presque mal. Mais plus que tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender les retrouvailles avec ses frères et son père adoptif.

Léo n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis tellement longtemps... Peut-être même qu'on le croyait mort. Sa famille aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir après ce qu'il avait fait. Il les avait quitté en leur disant qu'il ne serait pas long, mais deux ans déjà s'étaient écoulés. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, et plus le temps passait plus il se sentait perdu, alors qu'il aurait dû se passer le contraire. Au final, il lui avait fallu un courage incroyable pour décider de rentrer et passer le pas de la porte avait été l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles de sa vie.

Il frémit en entrant dans un salon vide. Il était pourtant aux alentours de quatorze heure, mais personne en vue. Léo ravala sa salive avec difficulté et se mit à contempler cette pièce qui après deux ans n'avait presque pas changée.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence s'approcher et il se figea, comme gelé sur place. Il savait que c'était l'un de ses frères mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel. Ce doute amena un nouveau pincement dans sa poitrine ; auparavant il aurait directement su de qui il s'agissait mais il avait oublié avec le temps comment différencier la démarche de ses frères.

La tortue se rapprochait de plus en plus et le leader n'esquissa aucuns mouvements, paralysé, n'osant pas se retourner pour voir qui allait entrer dans la pièce.

"Léo ?"

Cette voix... C'était Mikey. Il se retourna doucement vers le benjamin qui le regardait sans y croire. Pendant un instant, le plus jeune ne bougea pas et ne lâcha pas un seul son. Léo se demanda si il était en colère et s'il n'allait pas directement se mettre à lui crier dessus. Il prit sur lui et trouva le courage de lui offrir un faible sourire en levant la main pour le saluer.

"Je suis rentré, murmura-t-il.

-Oh mon dieu, Léo !"

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Mikey s'était jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer avec une rapidité que Léo ne lui connaissait pas. Il plaça ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre lui de toute ses forces. Le flots de sensations qui submergea le leader à ce moment là était presque trop d'un coup. En deux ans, personne ou presque ne l'avait touché et le simple fait de sentir Mikey contre lui l'électrisait au plus haut point.

"Je suis tellement content que tu sois rentré, tu m'as manqué, lâcha le plus jeune en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Léo."

Il plaça ses bras autour de son petit frère et le serra lui aussi de toutes ses forces. Encore un peu plus et il en aurait pleuré, mais il tâcha de se retenir pour ne pas gâcher les retrouvailles. Il était soulagé que le plus jeune ne semble pas lui en vouloir.

"J'ai tellement de chose à te dire, souffla Léo.

-Pas maintenant, embrasse moi !"

Mikey n'attendit pas que Léo s'exécute et plaqua directement sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce dernier fut tellement pris par surprise que le plus jeune put directement engouffrer sa langue dans sa bouche sans problème. Le leader ne put rien faire d'autre que d'apprécier cette sensation qui lui avait tellement manquée lorsqu'il était seul dans la jungle. Durant l'adolescence, les quatre tortues avaient noués une relation qui allait au-delà des liens fraternels ; ils étaient plus ou moins destinés à vivre à jamais leurs vies tous les quatre, ensemble, alors cela s'était fait presque naturellement.

A propos du sexe, Mikey n'avait jamais été très patient, ni très subtile, et Léo fut forcé de s'en rappeler quand il sentit sa main descendre ardemment au niveau de son entre-jambe. Ses doigts laissaient des traces brûlantes sur la peau du leader et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand ils atteignirent leur destination finale entre ses jambes. Léo sentit une pointe de panique se profiler, il se sentait déjà devenir dur, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça là tout de suite, au milieu du salon.

"Mikey, attends... Et si les autres nous voyaient ?

-Splinter et Donnie sont chez April, répondit vivement le plus jeune, et Raph dort comme une souche, rien ne va le réveiller, crois moi !

-Je serais plus à l'aise si on allait dans ma chambre quand même."

Devant l'insistance de son grand-frère, Mikey céda et le tira vers sa chambre en courant. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser en s'y rendant, s'arrêtant parfois sur leur chemin pour joindre leurs lèvres avec passion.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'ancienne chambre de Léo, celui-ci, complètement essoufflé, constata avec bonheur que le lieu était non seulement resté intact mais qu'en plus il dégageait une douce odeur de fleur, signe que le ménage y avait été fait récemment. Il sourit et continua à observer la pièce en tournant sur lui-même alors que Mikey se jetait sur le lit. Le benjamin défit son bandana orange et le jeta par terre et fit de même avec ses protection. Une fois "nu", Mikey réalisa que son grand-frère était ailleurs et il lança : "Pour l'amour du ciel, Léo, je n'ai pas fais l'amour depuis deux mois, donc soit un gentil garçon et viens par ici !"

Mais sa demande n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de retrouver son excitation, Léo afficha une mine très étonnée et demanda : "Pourquoi ?! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Venant de la part de Mikey, deux mois était une longue période. Des trois frères de Léo, il était celui dont la demande était la plus forte. Avant le départ du leader, Raphaël se moquait souvent de lui en l'appelant "nymphomane" et la plupart du temps il recevait un coup sur la tête de la part de Donatello car selon lui ce n'était pas ce que ce mot voulait dire.

Durant sa période d'entraînement, Léo s'était souvent demandé comment ses frères allaient vivre le fait qu'il ne soit plus là ; est-ce qu'ils allaient continuer à partager cette relation spéciale qui les unissait au-delà des liens du sang ? Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne pouvait qu'en douter.

"Non, rien de grave, soupira Mikey en comprenant qu'ils ne passeraient pas à la suite tant qu'il ne se serait pas expliqué, c'est juste que j'en ai eu marre des manières de ce bourrin de Raph alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire l'amour avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il promette de ne plus me traiter comme une poupée gonflable."

A ce moment là, pleins de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Léo. Les manières de Raphaël ? Une poupée gonflable ? Raph n'avait pas pu changer à ce point, si ? Mais la seule question que le leader formula fut :

"Et Donnie ? Pourquoi tu n'as...

-Arrête de parler !"

Cette fois-ci, Mikey avait définitivement perdu patience. Il se jeta sur Léo et le força à s'allonger sur le lit derrière eux. Il se mit à cheval sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau en lui retenant les poignets plaqués contre le matelas. Il n'avait, en réalité, pas la force nécessaire pour maintenir le leader à sa merci, mais Léo aimait bien jouer le jeu et le laisser croire qu'il avait le contrôle total.

Lâchant ses mains, Mikey se redressa et enleva presque avec brutalité le bandana de Léo, avant de faire de même avec le reste de son équipement, envoyant le tout valdinguer négligemment sur le sol. Il attrapa son aîné par la carapace et le fit s'asseoir pour retirer la ceinture qui maintenait les katana dans son dos et les déposa avec un peu plus de précaution que le reste devant le lit.

Il se rejeta alors sur Léo qui se permit enfin de se laisser emporter par ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, car il ne pouvait plus résister à ses envies une seconde de plus. Il fit rouler Mikey sur le lit pour se retrouver au dessus de lui tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il laissa courir ses mains partout sur le corps du plus jeune, le long des bras, des épaules, de la poitrine... C'était tellement bon de pouvoir enfin retrouver ce contact qui lui avait cruellement manqué.

Léo souriait tellement qu'il finit par se mettre à rire. C'était presque un rire nerveux. il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais eu l'occasion de sourire autant durant son entraînement et le seul fait de voir Mikey emplissait son cœur d'une joie incroyable. Mikey l'avait toujours rendu tellement heureux, il le faisait rire même durant les moments les plus sombres. Léo aurait tout donné pour entendre sa voix durant les deux années qui avaient précédées, et à présent qu'il avait enfin la possibilité de le toucher, il lui semblait que la torture arrivait enfin à son terme.

Ses sentiments se mélangeant à l'excitation ne tardèrent pas à faire naître son érection qu'il ne put réprimer et qui se dévoila entre leurs deux corps. Mikey lui sourit entre deux baisers et gloussa en voyant la virilité de Léo qui lui faisait tant envie. Il l'empoigna, ce qui fit sursauter le Leader car ce simple contacte était déjà presque trop intense pour lui.

Durant ces deux années, il ne s'était presque jamais masturbé. Au début, c'était arrivé, quand le souvenir des nuits avec Don, Mike et Raph revenait en sa mémoire. Mais très vite, penser à eux était devenus trop douloureux et Léo tâcha de se concentrer sur sa quête personnelle pour pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible. Se masturber dans une forêt vierge, tout en devant rester constamment en alerte, n'était pas le plus agréable non plus. Aussi avait-il complètement perdu l'habitude de faire l'amour et son endurance, il fallait bien l'avouer, en avait prit un sacré coup, car il était déjà prêt à jouir.

Il repoussa la main du plus jeune parce qu'il était déjà sur le point d'exploser et il se mit à l'embrasser avec ardeur. Chaque centimètre de son corps fut recouvert de baisers jusqu'à ce que Léo atteigne finalement l'entre-jambe. Mikey le regarda faire avec un sourire malicieux et un regard aguicheur. Ces grands yeux bleus ciels avaient terriblement manqué à Léo et il décida de ne pas rompre le contacte visuel alors que sa langue venait caresser avec délice la bosse entre ses jambes. Il s'aida de ses mains et sentit la virilité de Mikey grossir sous ses caresses habiles. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres et lutta pour ne pas fermer ses yeux tandis que le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus présent.

Lorsque Léo fit finalement sortir complètement son pénis, il saisit les draps entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux. Le leader se mit alors à le lécher, les yeux toujours rivés sur le plus jeune. Le voir gémir, lutter pour ne pas perdre son souffle, c'était divin. Il le prit ensuite complètement en bouche et fut ravis de constater qu'au moins, même après deux ans, il se souvenait encore comment faire une fellation. Mikey gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment et plaça une de ses mains sur la tête de Léo pour donner la cadence des va-et-viens.

Après une minute ou deux, le souffle de la jeune tortue s'accéléra d'avantage et il lui fit signe de s'arrêter pour murmurer : "Léo... Tu préfères être au dessus ou en dessous ?"

Le leader s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, complètement essoufflé et rougit. Se faire prendre par Mikey n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel, il avait beau être le plus jeune, il avait néanmoins un caractère de dominant bien affirmé. Habituellement, Léo se fichait de sa position au lit, il était presque autant au dessus qu'en dessous, mais après deux ans d'inactivité totale, il appréhendait un peu d'être à nouveau le soumis.

"Je... Heu... Je peux être au dessus ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, bredouilla-t-il un peu honteusement.

-Bien sûre que non, imbécile, répondit malicieusement Mikey.

-Le lubrifiant ? Demanda Léo, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait.

-Pas la peine, répondit la jeune tortue, avec de la salive ça ira, je veux te sentir..."

Léo hocha la tête et remonta au niveau du visage de Mikey pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il était allongé sur lui, son corps collé au sien, leurs virilités palpitant l'une contre l'autre, et Léo se demanda presque si il n'était pas mort dans la jungle et monté tout droit au paradis. Il abandonna les lèvres de son amant uniquement pour lécher avec ardeur l'un de ses doigts. Mikey le regarda faire avec des yeux pétillant, ne pouvant pas réprimer le bonheur et l'excitation qu'il ressentait.

Léo approcha son doigt largement mouillé de son intimité et Mikey gloussa d'excitation en sentant ce contact. Il commença par en tracer les contours en prenant soin d'humidifier toute la zone. Après quoi il entra son doigt sans difficulté. Il le bougea d'abords doucement avant de se mettre à faire de petits va-et-viens, prenant bien soin d'étudier le visage de Mikey pour être certain de ne pas aller trop vite.

Mikey était sans doute le plus souple d'entre eux, donc ne pas utiliser de lubrifiant était concevable, mais Léo avait toujours peur que la salive ne soit pas assez. Avec Donnie ou lui-même, le faire sans lubrifiant était simplement hors de question. Raphaël se soumettait encore plus rarement qu'eux alors pour lui, il était encore plus nécessaire.

N'y tenant plus, Léo retira son doigt et le remplaça sans perdre de temps par son sexe gonflé comme jamais. Il pénétra Mikey en un seul coup de rein, grognant de plaisir. Encouragé par les gémissements de plaisirs du plus jeune, il entama directement les va-et-viens. Ses pensées se perdirent complètement, comment avait-il put vivre deux ans sans ça ? Sans cette sensation délicieuse dans la bas du ventre, sans ce battement dans la poitrine, sans cette chaleur lui piquant les joues et envoyant ses pensées se perdre on ne sais où...

Toutes les sensations qui le noyaient lui firent perdre ses moyens et il n'arrivait même plus à bouger correctement. Son souffle était saccadé et il n'avait même plus de force dans les bras, ce qui fit rire Mikey car c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi désemparé dans une partie de jambe en l'aire. Il embrassa Léo sur le haut de la tête et le fit basculer sur le lit pour se placer au-dessus de lui, sans rien dire. Il se mit alors à califourchon sur les hanches du leader et fit à nouveau entrer sa verge en lui.

Soupirant de bien-être, Mikey reprit les mouvements en soulevant et baissant son corps au rythme qui lui convenait. Léo avait les yeux fermés, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'apprécier pleinement leur amour. Le benjamin lui prit les poignets et les ramena de chaque côté de sa tête. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui pour l'embrasser et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. C'était décidément une merveilleuse façon de retrouver Léo après cette si longue absence.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le leader, n'y tenant plus, lança : "Oh mon dieu, Mikey, je vais venir..."

Le dénommé ouvrit de grands yeux, il cessa les va-et-viens et demanda : "Tu ne peux pas te retenir encore un peu ? On vient juste de commencer..."

Léo se mordit les lèvres, tâchant de réprimer l'orgasme imminent, et répondit : "Je suis désolé, ça fait tellement longtemps... Oh mon dieu..."

Dans un ultime recours, Mikey souleva son corps et libéra l'érection de son partenaire, mais cela ralentit à peine les choses et Léo était toujours au bord de l'orgasme.

"Pense à un truc pas sexy, s'exclama la petite tortue.

-Comment tu veux que je fasse quand tu es à cheval sur moi, répliqua Léo.

-Pense à... Je ne sais pas moi ! Pense à la fois où on a vu Casey déguisé en geisha !

-Trop tard Mikey, je vais...

-Pense aux kraangs ! Pense à leurs grosses tentacules... Heu, non, attends, je sais ! Pense à maître Splinter quand il regarde ses séries à l'eau de rose à la télé !"

Le visage de Léo perdit instantanément sa teinte rougeâtre et il ouvrit les yeux. Il détestait penser à son père adoptif pendant qu'il faisait l'amour, Mikey devait certainement le savoir...

"Mikey... C'est un vrai tue l'amour ton truc, lâcha-t-il sans détour.

-Parfois, il faut ce qu'il faut, répliqua le plus jeune."

Et la pensée de son maître envahit soudainement Léo qui se rappela qu'il lui devait des explications, et qu'il faudrait qu'il lui les donne bientôt. Cette simple idée ramena le lot d'angoisses qui s'étaient dissipées plus tôt et l'excitation s'envola, à son plus grand désespoir. Mikey ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en sentant l'érection perdre en vigueur contre sa cuisse.

"Quoi ? A ce point là ?"

Léo prit une mine boudeuse et détourna les yeux. Evidemment "à ce point là" ! Il essaya de réprimer sa colère, qui était surtout dirigée envers lui-même pour avoir perdu en virilité si facilement, et maugréa entre ses dents : "Bon, est-ce qu'on va se lamenter sur mes problèmes d'érection toute la soirée, ou est-ce qu'on va enfin finir par s'envoyer en l'air ?"

Mikey sourit et se pencha sur son frère pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il gloussa et l'embrassa sur le bord des lèvres, puis sur le joue gauche, tout en disant : "Désolé, je n'ai pas voulus que ça aille aussi loin, mais on va remédier à ça, ne t'inquiète pas."

Léo se détendit et se concentra pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Il focalisa tous ses sens sur Mikey et retrouva vite son excitation lorsque celui-ci prit son pénis en main et commença à le masturber avec douceur. Il ne tarda pas à se durcir à nouveau et Mikey offrit un sourire satisfait.

"Je préfère ça." souffla-t-il.

Il s'occupa en même temps de sa propre érection en y appliquant les mêmes mouvements. Léo lui offrit sa main et Mikey la saisit, la plaçant sur sa verge et la guidant pour lui donner le rythme qu'il désiré. Quand il sentit qu'il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il indiqua à Léo de prendre le relais.

Le leader avait à présent recouvert tous ses moyens et saisit le plus jeune par les hanches. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui et le pénétra à nouveau. Cette fois, il dirigea toute son énergie dans le bas de son corps et entama des va-et-viens beaucoup plus sauvages. Cela n'était pas du tout pour déplaire à Mikey qui laissait échapper des petits jappements de plaisir chaque fois que le leader butait contre le fond de son intimité.

Ils étaient tous les deux déjà si proche de l'extase qu'il ne leur fallut plus très longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme. L'extase était de loin l'une des plus intense que Léo n'avait jamais connus. Il fut comme frappé par le plaisir et se sentit délivré lorsqu'il jouis au plus profond de son partenaire.

Son esprit resta ainsi incapable de former une pensée cohérente pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il se remit à fonctionner normalement, Léo avait presque l'impression d'avoir perdu connaissance pendant l'orgasme et de sortir d'un long sommeil. Il s'étira et se souleva sur un coude pour observer Mikey qui se reposait à côté de lui avec les yeux fermés. Il pouvait dire à sa respiration qu'il ne dormait pas, aussi lança-t-il : "On va instaurer une règle maintenant. Je bannis le nom de maître Splinter de la chambre à couché."

Le benjamin ouvrit un œil puis se mit à rire. Il roula sur le côté pour se blottir dans la poitrine de Léo.

"Je pensais pas que ça te ferais autant d'effet, fit-il en gloussant.

-Ne dit pas ça à Raph et Don.

-Oh, mon petit leader chéri à peur qu'on se moque de ses problèmes de virilité ?"

Les yeux de Mikey scintillèrent dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il aimait bien se moquer des autres, mais Léo savait qu'il ne se servirait jamais des ses faiblesses contre lui devant ses frères, donc il ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça.

"Beaucoup de choses ont changées en deux ans. C'était à prévoir."

Le sourire de Mikey se dissipa. Il s'éloigna de Léo, se coucha sur la carapace et soupira en réalisant que la partie "fun" des retrouvailles était définitivement passée.

"Oui, les choses ont changées, statua-t-il tristement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, Mikey ?

-Je sais même pas par où commencer...

-Si tu commençais par Raph, alors. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort en pleine après-midi, et pourquoi tu ne veux plus faire l'amour avec lui, exactement ?"

Mikey plaça un de ses bras derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond de manière pensive. Il tritura le bord de la couverture entre ses doigts, cherchant comment expliquer la situation à Léo.

"Je dirais que tout a commencé il y'a un an..."

* * *

 **Hihi, je laisse un peu de suspens pour le prochain chapitre ;p**

 **Le couple Léo/Mikey n'est pas dans mes favoris, mais je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé décrire leur relation ^_^ ! Oh, vous savez quoi ? Dites-moi qui est votre couple préféré si vous voulez (entre nos tortues ou avec les autres personnages aussi si vous voulez) :D je me suis toujours posée de la question de savoir qui été les plus populaires dans la communauté francophone :o**

 **Oh oui, et évidement, _toutes_ les reviews sont définitivement les bienvenues ! Que vous vouliez dire que c'était bien, que c'était nul, me montrer mes fautes ou même juste laisser trois mots pour dire votre ressentit, tout est accepté avec plaisir :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis en vacance, et ça fait tellement bien que je vais pleurer ! Pour fêter ça : écriture, écriture, écriture !**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon déballage de vie x')**

* * *

"Je dirais que tout a commencé il y'a un an..."

Mikey marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots, et Léo décida de se rapprocher de lui. Il s'allongea contre son corps, positionnant sa tête sur son épaule, et se prépara à écouter ses explications.

"Ton absence à été difficile pour tout le monde... Au début, on est resté soudé tous les trois. Dans les moments où tu manquais à l'un d'entre nous, on se consolait, on essayait de faire attention les uns aux autres mais... Avec le temps, tu nous manquais de plus en plus et ça devenait vraiment trop difficile de ne pas nous laisser emporter par nos émotions. A la fin de la première année, nous avons guetté ton retour mais tu ne revenais pas."

La gorge de Léo se serra involontairement tandis que la sensation de culpabilité qu'il avait éprouvé en entrant dans la repaire l'envahissait à nouveau de manière encore plus intense. La voix de son petit-frère était lourde d'émotion, et il était à présent directement face aux conséquences de son absence, c'était difficile pour lui d'entendre qu'il avait manqué à ses frères, d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas était là quand ils se sentaient tristes...

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt, Léo ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il y a pleins de raisons différentes... Je pense que la principale était que je ne me sentais pas encore prêt."

Il était sur le point d'ajouter qu'il était désolé, mais Mikey répondit sur un ton presque trop léger :

"Don et moi on a trouvé un job, tu sais ?"

Léo se redressa pour regarder Mikey dans les yeux, étonné de ce qu'il entendait.

"Mais comment... ?

-Je porte un déguisement, personne ne voit que je suis un mutant. Mec, ce job, c'est l'horreur ! Je joue les mascottes pour les gamins, maintenant que tu es de retour, j'espère que je vais pouvoir arrêter !

-Attends, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous vous êtes mis à travailler ?

-Don ne voulait plus qu'on dépende trop d'April... Et puis ça nous gardait occupés... Raph passait beaucoup de temps à la surface, et on se parlait de moins en moins... A ce moment là, maître Splinter est tombé malade et les choses se sont vraiment dégradées..."

Léo serra les poings dans un geste nerveux, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre.

"Donatello était de moins en moins sûr de lui, et avec tous ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'avait plus le temps de s'entraîner. Il a décidé de suspendre les patrouilles pour une période, mais ça n'a pas plus à Raph du tout. Ils se disputaient tout le temps. Raph s'est mis à passer toutes ses nuits dehors, et toutes ses journées à dormir. Je pense que Don a vraiment fait tous ce qu'il pouvait, tu sais ? Grâce à lui, sensei a finalement reprit des forces et il a réussit à aller mieux... Mais on était tous très tendus parce qu'on avait aucunes nouvelles de toi... Personne n'en parlait mais..."

Mikey marqua une autre pause pour laisser les émotions se dissiper. Léo sentit au tremblement dans sa voix qu'il était presque sur le point de pleurer et il s'en voulait de ne pas être rentré plus tôt pour empêcher tout cela.

"On avait presque réussi à garder notre relation intacte jusque là, mais pour moi, c'est le moment où les choses ont commencés à devenir hors de contrôle. I ou 4 mois, Raphaël a eu une période où il rentrait à l'aube complètement saoul et insistait pour qu'on fasse l'amour, ce que je refusais catégoriquement."

Léo avait presque du mal à respirer, à présent. Raph avait toujours été impulsif et colérique, mais, aux yeux de Léo, il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle de la sorte, au point de se réfugier dans l'alcool. C'était sans doute ça qu'entendait le plus jeune lorsque il avait dit "j'en ai eu marre des manières de ce bourrin de Raph". Raphaël n'était certes pas toujours des plus délicats mais, du temps où Léo était présent, il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi l'appeler "bourrin".

"Du coup, continua Mikey, il s'est mis à aller voir Donnie... Je ne suis pas fier de moi, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de lui donner encore plus de problèmes, alors qu'il ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête... Donnie a finalement réussi à raisonner Raph et il a arrêté de boire. Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Raph a soudain développé une libido hors du commun. Il voulait tout le temps faire l'amour, mais il faisait ça vite, des fois même sans me regarder, alors j'ai décidé que c'était assez et j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus le faire. Ça fait environs deux mois et la situation n'a pas changé depuis... Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Léo fixait le mur en essayant d'absorber tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Mikey ne le regardait pas, mais il caressait son épaule du bout des doigts en traçant de petits cercles et cela eut pour effet de calmer un peu le leader. Il ressassa les informations dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes analysées et décortiquées. Se redressant pour regarder son frère dans les yeux, il lança avec détermination ;

"Je m'en veux vraiment de vous avoir laissé traverser toutes ses épreuves sans moi, mais maintenant que je suis là, je vais faire en sorte que tout s'arrange !

-Merci, Léo, répondit Mikey avec soulagement, si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le faire, c'est toi."

Mikey sourit avec un de ses sourires qui avaient tant manqué à Léo. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, mais le leader fut ramené à la réalité en percevant le bruit lointain d'une porte se fermant. Maître Splinter et Donatello venaient sûrement de rentrer et Léo se dépêcha de se lever et de se rhabiller pour aller annoncer son retour. Mikey fit de même et le suivit pour voir la réaction des deux autres.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Léo fit face, comme il s'y attendait, au regard étonné de son deuxième petit frère, tandis que Splinter n'avait pas l'air surpris. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître qui lui rendit sa salutation avec un sourire.

"Je suis ravis de ton retour, mon fils, annonça le vieux rat en lissant ses moustaches, je vois que tu as déjà eu le temps de retrouver Michelangelo. Si cela ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi maintenant. Tu pourra discuter avec Donatello plus tard."

Léo hocha la tête et suivit son sensei malgré l'angoisse qui se profilait en lui. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il allait sûrement lui demander des explications et le leader avait peur de ne pas avoir de réelles justifications. Il passa devant Don en lui adressant un sourire, se disant qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu son entretien avec Splinter, il le prendrai dans ses bras et le serrerai fort contre lui, comme il l'avait fait avec Mikey. Donnie lui rendit son sourire, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Léo ne savait pas exactement quoi, et il était déjà déterminé à trouver ce que c'était.

La discussion qu'il eut avec son sensei fut loin d'être aussi catastrophique que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il trouve chez son père non seulement de la compréhension mais aussi des félicitations pour avoir eu le courage de reconnaître que son but n'était pas encore atteins et avoir décidé de prendre le temps dont il avait besoin pour y remédier.

Ce fut un Léo soulagé qui émergea de la chambre de maître Splinter. En entrant dans le salon, il sentit immédiatement un regard haineux se poser sur lui, qui n'était autre que celui de Raphaël.

La tortue au bandana rouge discutait avec Mikey et s'était retourné lorsqu'il avait franchis le pas de la porte. Son regard était agressif, plein de colère et de ressentis. Léo s'était attendus à ce genre de réaction, mais cela envoya tout de même une douleur aiguë à travers sa poitrine. Voyant la tension se créer et le regard de Mikey s'emplir de panique, Léo décida de crever l'abcès directement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Raphaël ne lui laissa cependant pas ce plaisir et fila en direction de la sortie, probablement avec le projet de passer la nuit dehors.

Le leader resta gelé sur place par cette fuite à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Raph était une personne d'action, quand il était en colère, c'était une tornade, un volcan d'émotion qui explosait sur les autres. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir les conflits et cela alerta Léo. Est-ce que Raph lui en voulait au point que cela ait tout changé chez lui ?

Il était tellement perturbé qu'il ne pensa même pas à lui courir après pour le ramener à la maison.

"Donne-lui du temps, Léo, murmura Mikey, il va revenir vers toi quand il sera prêt."

Léo soupira et poussa de côté ses sentiments négatifs en se rappelant qu'il avait un troisième frère a qui il n'avait pas encore parlé et qui, lui, serait forcément heureux de le retrouver. Le leader se dirigea vers le labo, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'atteindre pour dévoiler un Donatello équipé pour le combat, un grand sac dans la main.

"Oh, Léo ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Le leader fut un peu surpris par la précipitation de Donnie qui se dirigea vers le dôjo pour prendre son bô. Il se préparait à sortir alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore pris dans les bras ? Perplexe, il bredouilla ;

"Heu... Non, non.

-D'accord. Je dois aller à la décharge d'urgence, une des pièces du système de sécurité à lâchée.

-Raph est sorti sans me dire où il allait, informa Mikey avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda autoritairement Donatello.

-Il... Il n'a pas très bien pris le retour de Léo.

-Je m'en doutais. Vous, restez ici au cas où il rentrerait. Je vais essayer de le trouver en revenant de la décharge."

Léo ne put qu'assister à leur échange en restant muet. C'était extrêmement étrange pour lui de voir Donnie agir avec autant d'autorité et Mikey se tourner vers lui en cas de problème. Regagner sa place en tant que Leader n'allait peut-être pas être aussi facile qu'il se l'imaginait.

Donatello rentra quelques heures plus tard avec Raphaël et aucuns d'entres eux ne prêta attention à Léo. Dans les jours qui suivirent, la situation ne s'arrangea pas. La tête chaude ignorait tout bonnement Léo, à tel point que des fois il doutait lui-même de sa propre existence. Il agissait tout simplement comme si il n'était pas là, ne lui répondant pas, quittant la pièce quand il y était aussi, ne le regardant absolument jamais.

Quant à Donatello, Léo trouvait son attitude de plus en plus étrange. Il n'y avait pas eu de retrouvailles émouvantes comme il se l'était imaginé. Pas d'échange de baiser, de nuit torride comme avec Mikey, rien... Donnie agissait presque comme si Léo n'était jamais partis. Il était tout le temps fourré dans son labo et semblait occupé à chaque secondes de la journée.

Il était le seul à qui Raph parlait encore. Léo le voyait souvent se rendre dans sa chambre, ou Don se rendre au garage quand son grand frère y était. La situation lui pesait sur les nerfs, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Le plus important était déjà de renouer un lien avec la tortue au bandana violet.

Une semaine environs après sont retour, le leader prit donc la décision d'aller lui parler. Il poussa la porte du laboratoire pour trouver le génie en plein travail, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur avec plusieurs livres ouverts à côté de lui.

"Léo, bonjour. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

Le leader décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et lança directement : "Je voulais juste clarifier certaines choses. Est-ce que tu es en colère après moi, Donnie ?"

Le dénommé se figea et détourna immédiatement les yeux de son travail pour les reporter sur son grand frère.

"Léo, bien sûre que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une chose pareille ?

-Disons juste que, venant de ta part... Je m'attendais à un accueil un peu plus chaleureux...

-Oh... "

Donatello regarda ailleurs pendant quelques secondes en se mordant les lèvres. Il regarda ensuite le leader et dit timidement :

"Je suis désolé, tu as raison, je ne me suis pas montré très affectueux... Mais je suis content que tu sois de retour, Léo, vraiment."

Pour allier le geste à la parole, il s'approcha du leader et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Léo ne se fit pas prier et répondit à l'étreinte. Le cadet posa sa tête contre son épaule et il soupira de contentement.

"Pour être honnête, continua Donnie, j'étais tellement focalisé sur mon travail que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de réaliser que tu étais de retour...

-Je suis là. Tu n'as plus besoin de tout prendre en charge maintenant, d'accord ?"

Donatello souleva doucement son visage pour pouvoir regarder Léo dans les yeux. Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et d'un même geste, ils s'embrassèrent, doucement au début, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Comme avec Mikey, ce baiser arriva comme une bouffée d'oxygène après avoir passé tout ce temps loin de lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Donnie ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

"Ça m'a manqué...

-A moi aussi..."

N'y tenant plus, Léo laissa glisser sa bouche sur l'épaule du plus jeune et entreprit de l'embrasser doucement. Il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur tout son corps, presque comme pour le manger, maintenant qu'il était là et qu'il lui prêtait enfin de l'attention.

"Léo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il remonta doucement le long de l'épaule et laissa ses mains s'aventurer où bon leur semblait.

"Non... Léo..."

Il ignora la faible protestation du cadet qui ressemblait presque à un gémissement et caressa son plastron tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ce contact, cette sensation d'être aux commandes quand il touchait Donatello lui avait tellement manqué...

"S'il te plait... Je suis fatigué et... J'ai plein de choses à faire..."

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure qu'il n'entendait plus. Il le voulait, là, maintenant ! Il se retenait depuis tellement longtemps, il fallait qu'il lui fasse l'amour pour retrouver toutes ses sensations dont le souvenir s'effaçait petit à petit...

"Lé-Léo... Arrête..."

Il voulait l'aimer, lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il était revenu et qu'il ne l'abandonnerai plus. Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, c'était la meilleure chose à faire... Il laissa ses mains descendre plus bas, atteindre l'entre-jambe...

"J'ai dis **arrête** !"

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Donnie avait été très ferme. Il saisit avec brutalité le poignet du leader et l'écarta loin de son corps. Cela envoya comme une décharge électrique à Léo et lui coupa instantanément toutes envies de sexe. Il se recula, les yeux grands ouverts avec un regard à la fois étonné et perplexe, une pointe de colère se profilant entre toutes ses émotions.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je t'ai dis "non" clairement il me semble, fit Donatello avec agacement.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu dis que ça t'a manqué, mais dès que j'essaye d'aller vers toi, tu me repousses !

-Léo, ce n'est pas contre toi, vraiment. Je t'aime, et je serais ravi de faire l'amour avec toi, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je suis très occupé ces temps-ci et j'ai largement ma dose de sexe avec Raphaël. Je ne suis pas une machine, tu sais..."

"Oh..." fut tout ce que Léo fut capable de répondre sur le moment.

La colère dans l'esprit du leader s'envola comme elle était venue et il se sentit tout d'un coup presque coupable. Il avait assumé que Donatello aurait dû ressentir les mêmes envies que lui, mais leurs situations étaient différentes...

"Je suis désolé, Donnie, je me suis laissé emporter... Comme j'en avais vraiment envie, je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait ne pas être ton cas. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit..."

Donatello leva les yeux vers Léo puis les baissa aussitôt. Il semblait soulagé et cela intrigua le leader. S'il avait insisté plus, est-ce que le génie aurait finit par céder ?

Le cadet soupira en baissant les épaules et vint à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras.

"C'est pas grave, Léo... Je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir repoussé.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Tu as le droit de ne pas avoir envie."

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant quelques instants. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Léo osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Tu couches souvent avec Raph ?

-Depuis que Mikey ne veut plus le faire avec lui, oui. Tous les jours... Deux fois par jours des fois...

-Donnie... Dis moi la vérité, il ne te force pas au moins ?

-Léo, je suis un grand garçon, je ne me laisserais pas faire si je n'en avais pas envie. Je t'ai bien dis non i peine quelques minutes. Et je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

-Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que... Tu as l'air un peu fatigué et deux fois par jour ça me semble beaucoup pour toi et comme en plus Mikey m'a dit qu'il ne faisait plus l'amour avec toi non plus..."

Donatello s'éloigna de Léo et reprit sa place devant le bureau. Il se mit à trier ses papiers, comme pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il disait.

"D'accord, je dois avouer que Raphaël m'en demande un peu beaucoup. Mais pour l'instant je peux gérer. Je respecte totalement le choix de Mikey, mais je sais aussi que Raph a besoin de sexe. Ça le détend et... Enfin, j'essaye juste de... Disons que c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé pour garder un semblant de paix entre nous trois.

-Donatello, tu réalises ce que tu dis ?"

Léo avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il était difficile pour lui de contenir ce qu'il ressentait. Le génie sursauta et regarda le leader qui ajouta :

"Le sexe doit venir d'un désir commun de deux personnes, tu ne dois pas t'en servir comme d'un outil !

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, Léo ! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as pas vu à quel point les relations entre nous devenaient problématiques, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était de nous garder unis jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être le leader pendant ton absence, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un rôle pour moi !"

Léo vit les larmes perler aux coins des yeux de son cadet alors que celui-ci, habituellement si calme, venait de lui crier dessus. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Don ne cherche à s'en aller en quittant la pièce. Léo ne le laissa pas faire et l'attrapa par le bras.

"Donatello, Donatello écoutes moi ! Tu étais le choix le plus judicieux, j'en reste certain. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction, tu as fais ce qui te semblait le plus juste, je le sais... C'est juste que je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu doives faire ça avec Raph alors que tu n'en as pas envie."

Il força le génie à lui faire face et prit sa main dans la sienne. Celui-ci répliqua presque aussitôt :

"Non, j'en ai envie. Enfin, la plupart du temps... Raph a tendance à être un peu "brutale" parfois... Je pensais qu'il était agacé parce que tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles, mais même depuis que tu es là, il continue à se comporter comme ça avec moi.

-Ça ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je vais faire quelque chose."

Donatello soupira et les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux coulèrent sur ses joues. Léo sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

"Oh, non, ne pleure pas, Donnie... Ça va aller."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes avec ses pouces.

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureux que tu sois revenu, souffla Don, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais encore tenu sans toi."

Léo sourit et embrassa son petit frère sur le front. Le plus jeune renifla et essuya les larmes dans ses yeux avant de murmurer :

"Ne sois pas trop dur avec Raph, s'il te plaît. Il a vraiment souffert de ton absence. Plus que moi et Mikey.

-D'accord, mais en échange, promets-moi une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Ne fais pas l'amour avec Raph ce soir."

Donatello le regarda avec étonnement et demanda simplement :

"Pourquoi ?

-Tu comprendra plus tard.

-D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

-Dis-lui que tu n'en as pas envie, ou dis-lui carrément que c'est moi qui l'ai interdit, je m'en fiche. Si tu as vraiment envie de le faire, tu peux toujours aller voir Mikey, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi que tu t'adresses à lui.

-En fait, admis Donatello, j'avoue que ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir une soirée de répits."

Un peu avant minuit, Léo vit Raph entrer dans le laboratoire de Donatello en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. La pièce était complètement insonorisée depuis longtemps si bien qu'il était impossible pour lui d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Il du prendre sur lui pour ne pas entrer dans la pièce. Dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et Léo cru pendant un moment que Donatello n'avait pas réussi à imposer sa volonté face à la tête chaude.

Le Raphaël que Léo connaissait n'aurait jamais forcé l'un d'entre eux à s'offrir à lui. Il pouvait parfois se montrer insistant, ou entreprenant mais il avait tout de même des principes : un non est un non.

Mais était-ce vraiment le même Raphaël qui venait d'entrer dans la laboratoire de Donnie ? Léo plaça nerveusement sa main sur sa bouche en tâchant de se calmer. Donatello pouvait se défendre par lui-même ou appeler à l'aide dans le pire des cas.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Léo vit avec soulagement Raph sortir du laboratoire avec un air éminemment frustré sur le visage. Il traversa la pièce pour se diriger droit vers le punching-ball. Léo ne pu réprimer un sourire à la fois de soulagement et de contentement ; son Raphaël était toujours là. C'était toujours la même tortue têtue et grincheuse mais dans le fond avec un très grand cœur. Il en était certain.

Raph sentit le regard du leader sur lui. Il se tourna vers lui et grogna en lâchant : "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?!"

C'était les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait depuis son retour, preuve que le plan de Léo commençait déjà à fonctionner. Il lui répondit avec une mine amusée : "Bonjour à toi aussi."

La scène se reproduit le lendemain et le surlendemain. Les deux fois, Donnie repoussa Raph à nouveau, si bien que la tortue au bandana rouge finit par arrêter d'aller le voir. Désormais complètement privé de sexe, il était d'une humeur exécrable avec tout le monde, mais le point positif était qu'il avait recommencé à parler à Léo. Bon, certes c'était surtout pour l'insulter ou lui crier dessus, mais c'était déjà un début.

Après une semaine, Donatello semblait un peu moins fatigué et s'était remis à passer du temps avec Mikey, ce qui rassura beaucoup Léo. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas encore prêt à repasser dans la chambre à couché, et Léo espérait que Raph ne l'avait pas dégoutté du sexe pour le restant de sa vie.

Ses craintes prirent fin lorsque Donnie vint le trouver dans sa chambre un soir, juste avant qu'il ne se couche.

"Tu es venu me lire une histoire ? Plaisanta le leader en souriant.

-Disons plutôt, répondit-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui, que je suis venu te border.

-Me border ?

-Oui, tu sais, t'embrasser pour que tu passes une bonne nuit, dit le génie en riant.

-Oh, mais j'ai un traitement privilégie, dites-moi !"

Donnie posa ses lèvres sur celles du leader, doucement. Léo ne bougea pas, il l'embrassa simplement en retour. Le cadet se recula puis refis de même encore plusieurs fois. Ces tous petits baisers faisaient absolument fondre Léo qui trouvait sa façon de faire adorable. Après quelques instants, Don se recula et chuchota :

"Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Léo."

Doucement, le leader releva ses mains. Il caressa les bras de Donatello avant de monter jusqu'à son visage qu'il prit entre ses paumes. Il lui embrassa doucement la bouche puis le front avant de murmurer :

"Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, Donnie."

Le cadet sentit quelque chose s'illuminer en lui. Léo savait toujours quoi dire pour faire battre son cœur.

Le leader l'embrassa avec plus de passion, prenant le contrôle de sa bouche, et il se laissa faire en savourant le plaisir de ne pas avoir à tout diriger. Avant le départ de Léo, il aurait tout donné pour être le leader, mais après avoir expérimenter la chose, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier de ne pas avoir à porter toutes ses responsabilités plus longtemps.

Léo l'allongea sur le lit et décida d'y aller en douceur. Il continua à embrasser le génie, glissant peu à peu de sa bouche vers son cou. La main de Donatello vint doucement se glisser entre ses jambes pour caresser du bout des doigts le bas de son ventre. Léo fit de même sur le corps du plus jeune, caressant doucement le pénis à travers le plastron, tout en l'embrassant. Il se mit bientôt à lécher le haut du torse de Donnie, le faisant gémir au passage.

Leurs caressent faisant leurs effets, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux avec un début d'érection qui formait une bosse sous leurs plastrons. Don renversa alors Léo sur lit et, à sa grande surprise, s'agenouilla par terre entre ses jambes.

"D-Donnie, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Donatello était loin d'être "prude", mais il y'avait certaines choses à propos du sexe avec lesquelles il avait du mal. La fellation en faisait partie. En tous cas, avant le départ de Léo. Don en donnait très rarement, il n'aimait pas le contact de sa langue sur les parties génitales des autres et surtout il s'étouffait facilement en voulant aller trop vite.

"Je te montre comme j'ai progressé."

Il sourit malicieusement en passant sa langue sur l'ouverture entre le jambes de Léo, et cela laissa le leader perplexe. C'était à priori un changement de plus, mais il cessa de s'en plaindre lorsque les sensations de plaisir l'envahirent.

Donatello vit avec satisfaction l'érection du leader se dévoiler complètement devant ses yeux. Sans hésiter, il la prit en main et la dirigea vers sa bouche grande ouverte avant prendre le gland entre ses lèvres. Il le lécha en faisant tourner sa langue autour de lui et utilisa sa main pour faire des va-et-viens sur la verge à présent gonflée de désir.

Léo serra le bord du lit en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle. Donatello qui lui faisait une fellation, c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il ne le prenait pas complètement en bouche, mais ça n'empêchait pas du tout la chose d'être agréable, surtout qu'il utilisait très bien sa main pour compenser. Sa langue sur son gland lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu et il en avait du mal à respirer.

Lorsque Donatello redressa son visage pour le regarder, Léo en profita pour se pencher vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il prit ensuite le cadet par le bras et le fit remonter sur le lit. Celui-ci se plaça immédiatement sur le dos et écarta les jambes, ce qui fit fondre le leader.

"Je me suis amélioré, Léo ?

-Tu es plus parfait que tu ne l'as jamais été, répondit ce dernier, laisse moi te rendre la pareille."

Bien que son érection était à présent presque douloureuse, Léo savait qu'il serait égoïste de commencer le coït directement. Après ce bel effort, Donnie méritait lui aussi sa part de plaisir.

Léo se pencha entre ses jambes et embrassa sa verge, elle aussi dressée par l'excitation. Il déposa plusieurs baisers à la base du pénis et le cadet frémit à ce contact, l'implorant d'aller plus loin. Le leader se saisit alors de son membre et glissa sa main dessus, avant de la remplacer par sa bouche.

Cela faisait un moment que personne n'avait vraiment prit le temps de s'occuper de Donatello de la sorte et il sentait son cœur battre d'amour envers Léo. Il n'avait pas couché avec Mikey depuis des mois, donc il avait presque oublié comment c'était d'avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupait vraiment de lui. Bien sûre, Raphaël le préparait toujours avant la pénétration, sans aucune exception, mais il ne lui avait pas fait de fellation depuis une longue période.

Léo retira sa bouche et masturba Donatello à l'aide de sa main pour descendre ses lèvres entre ses jambes. De sa main libre, il caressa avec tendresse ses fesses avant de les écarter doucement. Il déposa alors d'autres baisers sur l'intimité de Donnie avant de laisser sa langue prendre le relais. Le génie gémit d'avantage, et attrapa le bord du lit, soulevant son corps qui s'arquait de plaisir. C'était son point faible, et Léo le savait. Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de gémir trop fort et ne pas déranger les autres tandis que l'aîné passait sa langue à cet endroit si intime de son être. Lorsqu'il se redressa et essuya la salive qui coulait le long de son menton, Donatello n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il se redressa, le corps encore tremblant de plaisir, et attrapa le lubrifiant qu'ils avaient désormais pris l'habitude de mettre sous le lit.

Il tandis le flacon à Léo qui ne perdit pas une seconde. Son érection était définitivement trop douloureuse pour être oubliée. Il versa une bonne dose du liquide sur ses doigts et en entra un en Donnie. Celui-ci laissa échapper de sa gorge un gémissement plus intense que les autres, indiquant que les interludes avec Raphaël ne l'avait en rien traumatisé. Léo décida tout de même de ne pas y aller trop rapidement et prit son temps avant d'introduire un second doigt. Il s'appliqua à bien préparer le plus jeune, faisant un mouvement de ciseau avec ses doigts et cherchant déjà la prostate.

N'y tenant plus, il se replaça entre les jambes de Donnie et pris sa verge en main. Il entra ensuite doucement en lui, autant pour ne pas le brusquer que pour son propre plaisir. Donatello soupira de bien être lorsqu'il buta contre la prostate. Léo profita quelques secondes de la sensation d'être complètement en lui, puis il se recula avec précaution avant de s'insérer une nouvelle fois toujours aussi lentement, les douces parois encerclant son membre dans une délicieuse étreinte.

Il répéta ses mouvements plusieurs fois, savourant les petits gémissements de Donnie lorsque son pénis atteignait le fond de son être. Voulant être certain d'être à l'écoute de son partenaire, Léo ne pu s'empêcher de demander : "Ça va ?", ce à quoi Don répondit par un long gémissement dans lequel on décelait un "oui".

Satisfait, Léo augmenta légèrement son rythme. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était bon.

Le sexe avec Mikey était comme un torrent ; c'était fort et ça se déchaînait, le submergeant complètement sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien contrôler. Avec Donatello c'était généralement tout l'inverse ; c'était plus ce que Léo appelait "faire l'amour". C'était doux, tendre et rassurant dans un sens. Ils étaient diffèrent, mais ils étaient tous les deux parfait à leur manière, et Léo se sentait absolument comblé de pouvoir retrouver cet aspect du sexe qu'il ne partageait qu'avec Donatello.

Après plusieurs va-et-viens, il s'arrêta et regarda son cadet un instant. Il avait les yeux clos, les joues roses et le souffle saccadé. Cette vision ravie le leader. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le museau du génie, et celui ouvrit alors les yeux. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant un moment, sans bouger, et Léo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était qu'à cet instant précis qu'il avait vraiment retrouvé son frère. Il se voyait dans son regard et il sentait qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Il était accepté, il était aimé, il était chez lui.

Cette pensée le secoua tellement que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il cacha son visage dans le cou de Donnie pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il reprit les va-et-viens avec un rythme un peu plus soutenu et se laissa submerger par le plaisir.

Donatello compris que Léo pleurait mais ne dit rien pour ne pas blesser son ego. Il était aussi extrêmement dominé par le plaisir et savait que le leader ne pleurait pas de tristesse, mais au contraire, de satisfaction, donc il se laissa aller à son propre plaisir, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Ils prirent leur temps, Léo ralentissant la cadence quand il sentait qu'il était trop proche de l'extase, se regardant dans les yeux et s'embrassant tendrement. Lorsqu'il jouirent enfin, ils étaient tellement épuisé qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre presque aussitôt.

* * *

 **Vous savez, à la base c'est autour de ce lemon là que tout s'est construit x') C'est celui dont j'ai eu l'idée en premier, même si il a pas mal évolué depuis que j'y ai pensé pour la première fois...**

 **Donatello est définitivement ma tortue préférée, mais bon, pas de favoritisme ! J'essaye d'accorder une place d'importance égale à toutes nos petites tortues :p**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! Il y'a encore besoin de quelques retouches, mais ça arrivera vite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce lemon a totalement été le plus difficile des trois à écrire, mais j'espère que je m'en suis bien tirée ! C'est quand même sensé être l'apothéose de cette histoire alors ce serait dommage qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur !**

* * *

Dans son demi sommeil, Léo ouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil vers le réveil sur la table de nuit. Il était cinq heure trente, ce qui lui laissait encore tout le temps qu'il voulait avant de devoir définitivement sortir du lit. Durant l'adolescence, il devait être debout tous les jours aux alentours de six heures pour les entraînements quotidiens. Dans la forêt, ce n'était pas mieux ; il devait être sur ses gardes à chaque secondes du jour et de la nuit, et son sommeil était rarement revigorant.

Avec les entraînements journaliers qui n'avaient pas encore repris, Léo profitait d'une période qu'on aurait presque pu appeler "vacances". Pourtant, il était difficile pour lui de dormir plus de quelques heures. Parfois, il se croyait encore dans la jungle et se réveillait en sursaut. Il resserra son étreinte autour de Donnie qui, lui, dormait à poings fermés.

Léo était à présent revenu depuis trois semaines et il n'avait toujours pas renoué de contact avec Raphaël. La tortue au bandana rouge était chaque jour un peu plus hostile envers lui. Il était désormais privé de sexe et ne parlait presque plus ni à Mike ni à Don. Léo n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour se confronter à son frère, mais de toute façon ce dernier l'évitait la plupart du temps.

Le leader soupira et sentit Donnie s'agiter dans son sommeil. Le génie remuait et sa respiration s'accéléra, si bien que Léo se demanda s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Il resserra son étreinte sur le plus jeune et l'embrassa sur le front plusieurs fois, si bien que Donatello finit par se réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bienveillant de Léo.

Ils étaient sur le point de se parler, mais ce moment de paix et de calme fut soudainement interrompus lorsque le porte s'ouvrit sans ménagement. Léo fut momentanément aveuglé par la lumière du couloir avant de distinguer le visage de Raph. Il avait l'air étonné, mais l'étonnement fut vite remplacé sur sa figure par de la colère et il grinça des dents avant de s'en aller en faisant violemment claquer la porte.

Donnie sursauta dans les bras de Léo et se redressa en murmurant : "C'était Raph...

-Donnie...

-Il t'a vu avec moi et maintenant, il va être fou de rage. Je refuse de faire l'amour avec lui depuis une semaine, alors te voir ici..."

Léo s'assit à côté de Donatello et lança avec détermination :

"Je vais aller lui parler.

-Quoi, maintenant ?

-Oui, ça a assez duré."

Il se leva et prit juste la peine d'attacher son bandana. Avant de quitter la pièce, il embrassa Donnie sur le front en lui assurant que ça aller bien se passer et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, après quoi il se rendit directement là où il savait que Raph se trouverait : la salle de sport.

Le repaire comportait une pièce avec des équipements sportifs, lorsque Raph était en colère, il allait toujours se défouler sur le punching-ball. Léo traversa le couloir et la pièce principale déserte, silencieuse, puisque tout le monde dormait. Il trouva la tête chaude là où il s'y attendait et entra dans la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Raphaël frappait le punching-ball avec hargne et il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le leader lorsque celui-ci l'interpella.

"Raph ?

-Je suis pas d'humeur, répondit-il avec colère.

-Je veux juste te parler."

Raphaël cessa de frapper l'objet inanimé et se tourna vers Léo. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi énervé de toute sa vie, mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner et ne recula pas d'un centimètre lorsque son frère vint se coller à lui, le torse bombé vers l'avant, et menaça : "Au cas où je n'aurais pas été assez clair : dégage ou je te refais le portrait !"

Contre toutes attentes, Léo sourit et lança : "Tu veux vraiment te battre ? Si c'est le cas, ça peut s'arranger."

Pendant de très longues secondes, la tension était palpable dans la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que Raph se mette lui aussi à sourire. En une fraction de seconde, il dressa ses poings, et tenta de frapper Léo, mais le leader se volatilisa et Raph regarda avec aberration son poing traverser les airs sans rien toucher.

"Trop lent" lança Léo en réapparaissant derrière lui.

Raph reprit rapidement ses esprits et se retourna en envoyant un coup que le leader esquiva à nouveau. Il s'engagea entre eux un combat dans lequel la tête chaude mettait toute sa hargne, mais il avait perdus l'habitude de se battre contre Léo et était mené de peu par le leader. Plus le combat avançait, plus sa colère et sa frustration se faisaient fortes. Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus précipités et, en essayant d'anticiper les déplacements de Léo, il frappa à nouveau le vide, alors que son adversaire n'avait pas encore bougé.

"Trop rapide" lança-t-il à nouveau.

Raphaël tomba à genoux, essoufflé et exténué par le combat. Léo respirait aussi difficilement, mais il le cachait beaucoup mieux. Il regarda le cadet de là où il se trouvait et dit : "Tu vois, tu as toujours été dans les extrêmes. Il faut que tu trouves l'équilibre."

Bien que ses mots étaient dépourvus de toute forme de mépris, Raph le prit mal et s'exclama :

"J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Splinter Junior !

-Vraiment ? Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu saignes ?"

La tête chaude ne put cacher sa surprise en réalisant que cela était vrai. Il porta la main à sa bouche et constata qu'une traînée de sang en coulait ; Léo n'avait pas eut l'intention de le blesser, mais en se battant contre lui il lui avait donné un coup dans la mâchoire.

"Ça te suffis pas de me prendre Don et Mikey, maugréa Raph en s'essuyant du revers de la main, il faut en plus que tu me mettes plus bas que terre, hein ?

-Raph, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne cherche pas à affirmer ma domination, je veux juste te parler.

-Ah ! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à m'attaquer il y'a à peine quelques minutes alors ne viens pas me dire que tu veux "juste parler" !"

Léo commençait sérieusement à perdre son sang-froid. Il laissa tomber son visage neutre et s'exclama :

"C'est la seule façon de t'atteindre ! Depuis que je suis revenu, tu refuses de m'adresser la parole ! La seule façon de s'exprimer que tu connaisse, c'est avec tes poings, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Raph avec un sourire ironique, il ne t'es pas venus une seule seconde à l'esprit, ô mon cher "Fearless-Leader", que je pouvais très bien savoir m'exprimer avec des mots, mais que je ne voulais pas gâcher ma salive pour quelqu'un comme toi !

-Raph, si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es en colère, on avancera jamais.

-Comme si ça n'était pas évident !"

Léo soupira et se massa les tempes pour essayer de regagner son sang-froid. Raph en profita pour se relever et le leader reprit avec un peu plus de calme :

"Tu refuses de me dire ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Très bien, on va inverser les rôles dans ce cas. Don et Mikey ont beau vouloir te ménager, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je suis fou de rage après toi, et je vais te dire pourquoi.

-Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes..."

Léo ignora sa remarque et dit avec fermeté : "Tu es égoïste et tu te fiches des autres."

Raphaël ne tiqua pas, il avait l'habitude qu'on lui fasse ce genre de réflexion, mais Léo ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse sur le champs, de toute façon. Il se mit à tourner autour de lui et asséna avec froideur : "Tu as fais fuir Mikey à cause de ton comportement trop brutal."

Raph serra les poings mais le reste de son corps resta de marbre. Léo était à présent derrière lui et continua : "Tu as utilisé Donnie pour satisfaire tes pulsions."

Il entendit le plus jeune frémir de colère, et lorsqu'il fut à nouveau face à lui, il poursuivit : "Tu as as abusé de ton propre petit-frère parce que tu es trop lâche pour demander de l'aide quand tu en as besoin."

Ce fut à ce moment que Raph explosa. Léo se félicita d'avoir penser à fermer la porte car il se mit à lui hurler dessus : "Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un monstre sans cœur ! Je sais ce que j'ai fais, mais c'est facile pour toi de me juger ! Où tu étais quand j'ai eu besoin de toi ? Tu as disparu sans donner de nouvelles, et je voulais juste être sûr que Don et Mike n'allaient pas disparaître non plus comme toi tu l'avais fais !"

Le leader l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre. Il se doutait que c'étaient ce genre de raisons qui se cachaient derrière le comportement inadmissible de Raphaël. Il ne dit rien pour être sûr que le plus jeune ai finit de parler. Après un silence de quelques secondes, Raph ajouta beaucoup plus doucement et avec les larmes aux yeux : "Tu m'as abandonné...

-Tu as raison.

-Tu... Quoi ?

-C'est la vérité. Je t'ai abandonné. Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais c'est arrivé. Tu as le droit d'être fâché après moi, Raphaël."

La tête chaude avait désormais les yeux écarquillés et c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que Léo pouvait lire autre chose sur son visage que de la colère.

"Par contre, c'est injuste que Donnie et Mikey payent pour mes erreurs. Est-ce que tu réalises que ton comportement à leur égard est inacceptable ? On se l'était pourtant promis au début de notre relation ; le sexe ne doit jamais devenir une obligation, pour qui que ce soit, ni un moyen d'échapper à la réalité.

-Je sais que c'est bête mais... Faire l'amour avec eux c'était une façon de réaliser qu'ils étaient toujours là... Je... Léo, j'étais perdu et en colère parce que..."

Raphaël se mordit les lèvres en essayant ardemment d'empêcher les larmes aux coins de ses yeux de couler.

"Tu me manques, souffla-t-il.

-Je suis là, Raph."

Léo s'approcha doucement de la tortue au bandana rouge et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Raph ne bougea pas mais regardait vers le sol.

"Je suis là, et je ne partirai plus jamais. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus comme ça."

Léo s'approcha encore plus de Raphaël et pencha son visage vers le sien. Il du retenir son frère qui fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner et posa avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant chastement. Lorsqu'il se recula, il constata que Raph avait fermé les yeux pendant le baiser et profita qu'il ne bouge plus pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le cadet se laissa soudainement emporter par sa passion et répondit aux baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus intense.

Ils s'enlacèrent presque instinctivement tandis que leurs bouches s'ouvraient avec vigueur pour laisser leurs langues se caresser, et bientôt presque se battre en duel pour la domination. Raph poussa Léo contre le mur et appuya ses mains contre les biceps du leader, les forçant à rester là où ils étaient. C'était toujours la même ardeur que dans les souvenirs de Léo : cette passion, cette force à la limite de la brutalité qui lui avaient, de toutes les sensations qu'il avait connu dans sa vie, le plus manqué.

Comme avec Mikey, il laissa Raphaël croire qu'il avait effectivement le contrôle. Mieux valait ne pas trop imposer son désir tout de suite, sinon la tête chaude risquait de se rétracter à nouveau et de mettre fin à ses retrouvailles qui commençaient à peine.

Il profita donc de la fougue que Raph mettait dans son baiser ; sa langue, douce et humide, qui virvoltait avec souplesse à l'intérieur de sa bouche, cherchant ardemment à en toucher chaque recoin... Bientôt, Raph se mit à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure avec passion. Léo le laissa faire, c'était ce qu'il aimait chez lui ; il n'avait pas peur de lui faire mal, il était possédé par ses envies, ses émotions. C'était parfois un défaut, mais au lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une qualité.

Léo réalisa que leurs corps étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre car il sentait la chaleur que dégageait Raph. Il décida de libérer ses bras et l'enlaça en faisant remuer son corps contre le sien. L'effet recherché ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, Raph n'avait pas fais l'amour depuis une semaine, ce qui était plutôt long pour lui, et le début d'érection était visible entre ses jambes.

Le leader n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui prendre la main et l'entraîner vers sa chambre, qui était la plus proche. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, il laissa son désir le regagner. Léo poussa presque avec autorité Raphaël sur son lit pour se placer au-dessus de lui. Le plus jeune se dégagea aussitôt de sa prise et inversa les positions, mais le leader fit de même et il s'engagea entre eux une lutte dans laquelle leurs corps se cognaient, se frottaient et dansaient l'un contre l'autre, ce qui ne fit que renforcer leurs érections naissantes.

La virilité de Léo menaçait sérieusement de se dévoiler à l'air libre quand il décida que c'en était assez et plaqua une bonne fois pour toute Raph sur le lit, le retenant par les poignets. Ce dernier, bien qu'en position de faiblesse, lança avec hargne en se débattant :

"Léo si tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser être au-dessus, tu rêves !

-Oh, tu penses que tu as le choix, fit le leader en riant.

-C'est pas drôle, Léo, je suis sérieux. C'est pas moi qui suis en-dessous.

-Là, tout de suite, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Les méchants garçons comme toi méritent une punition."

Raphaël cessa de se débattre et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Ce n'était habituellement pas du tout le genre de Léo de dire des choses comme ça. Il vit avec encore plus de surprise son frère amener ses doigts à sa bouche pour y déposer sa salive.

"T'es pas sérieux, là...

-Si."

Le leader prit avec fermeté les genoux de Raph et les tira vers la haut, le forçant à écarter les jambes. Il mit ses genoux sur ses épaules et amena un doigt humide à l'entrée de Raph, appuyant fermement sur son anus. Il ne l'avait pas encore pénétré mais le corps de Raph réagit instinctivement en se raidissant et il lâcha dans un cris étranglé :

"L-Léo, attends !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Raphie, fit Léo d'un ton légèrement moqueur, tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir encaisser ma virilité ?

-Arrête, ça me fait pas rire !"

Le ton plaintif dans la voix du plus jeune alerta Léo et il se rendit compte qu'il allait peut-être trop vite et trop loin. Il retira l'une des jambes de Raph de son épaule et se redressa pour voir son visage. Depuis toutes ces années, Léo connaissait son frère par cœur, pourtant il n'aurait pas su mettre de mot sur l'expression qu'il arborait en cet instant précis. C'était un mélange de crainte, de tristesse et... D'excitation ? Le leader retira son doigt et le corps du cadet se détendit légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Je... Je l'ai pas fais depuis... Depuis longtemps, lâcha Raph honteusement en détourant le regard.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, oui.

-Géniale, alors ne soit pas un connard et laisse moi être au dessus.

-Raphaël, je ne suis pas fier de ton attitude tu sais. Pendant que je n'étais pas là, tu as laissé ton orgueil prendre le dessus, mais une relation saine ne peut pas être à sens unique. Parfois tu donnes et parfois tu reçois. Ça vaut aussi bien pour les actions du quotidien que pour le sexe. Habituellement, c'est toi qui impose ta volonté à Don et Mike, mais ce soir ça ne sera pas le cas. Accepte-le et dis-toi que ce n'est pas cher payer pour ce que tu as fais."

Raph fixa avec agacement le leader pendant un long moment. Il refusait de baisser son regard et de s'avouer vaincu, mais devant la fermeté du leader, il finit par se résigner. Il baissa les yeux, la mine boudeuse et laissa s'échapper une longue expiration de colère. Léo sourit face à l'attitude presque enfantine de Raph et revint à la hauteur de son visage pour reprendre les choses plus lentement. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais faire attention."

Raphaël rougit et décida de ne plus bouger en guise de protestation. Lorsque Léo se mit à le mordiller, il se retins de gémir, uniquement pour l'embêter. Mais le leader avait, évidemment, plus d'un tour dans son sac et il glisser ses doigts sur la bosse entre les jambes de son partenaire. Il exerça d'abord une pression avant de la masser en faisant des mouvements du haut vers le bas. Raph refusait de laisser échapper un son quelconque de sa gorge, mais Léo entendait à sa respiration saccadée qu'il appréciait la caresse.

Le leader amena son autre main entre ses jambes pour libérer sa propre érection et se caresser tandis que Raph laissait enfin la sienne se dévoiler. Il plaça ensuite leurs deux pénis côtes à côtes histoire de pouvoir les stimuler en même temps.

Etant donné que la salive ne semblait pas faire l'affaire, Léo attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant à la fraise dans sa table de nuit. Raph le regarda faire avec amertume, mais le leader savait qu'il n'allait plus bouder pour encore très longtemps. Même si Raph était du genre à ne pas vouloir se laisser dominer, Léo savait que de temps à autre, Donnie ou Mikey trouvaient assez de volonté pour le convaincre de se laisser faire. Ceci-dit, ça n'avait pas du arriver depuis un moment.

Léo se plaça entre les jambes de Raph et du les lui écarter une fois de plus. Il résista pendant quelques secondes mais finit là aussi par s'avouer vaincu. C'est avec précaution que Léo enduisit l'un de ses doigt de lubrifiant. Il écarta la queue dorsale mais elle se remit aussitôt dans son chemin, aussi l'attrapa-t-il avec sa main libre pour la tenir en place. Il rajouta du lubrifiant directement sur l'anus de Raph et poussa son doigt en lui.

La première phalange passa sans grande difficulté malgré le corps du cadet qui se tendit un peu. Lorsque tout son doigt fut en lui, Léo constata l'étroitesse de son intimité car il ne pouvait presque pas le bouger.

"Quand étais la dernière fois que tu as été en dessous ?

-Je... Je sais plus..."

Raphaël plissa les yeux, les joues rouges, les jambes tendues, et Léo voyait bien qu'il éprouvait de l'inconfort. Il se rendait aussi compte que la pression autour de son doigt était beaucoup plus élevée que ce qu'elle aurait du être. Pourtant en seulement deux ans, était-il possible que Raph redevienne serré de la sorte ? C'était même presque pire que durant sa première fois. C'était forcément plus psychologique qu'autre chose. Léo redressa son visage pour regarder son cadet et demanda sans détour :

"Raph, tu as peur ?

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !"

Léo soupira. Même dans cette situation, il était toujours aussi têtu et refusait de reconnaître ses faiblesses.

"Il faut que tu te détende", ordonna le leader.

Mais son ordre n'eut pas l'effet souhaité et Léo sentit l'intimité de Raph se resserrer encore plus, à tel point que ça devenait vraiment douloureux pour son doigt, mais il ne pouvait pas le retirer car dans la situation actuelle, ça ne ferait que faire plus de mal au cadet.

"Raph, tu ne devrais pas avoir aussi mal juste avec mon doigt. J'ai lubrifié correctement, ça veut dire que c'est dans ta tête, il faut vraiment que tu te détende...

-Léo... C'est une mauvaise idée ! Je veux qu'on arrête, s'il te plait."

C'est à ce moment-là que Léo réalisa vraiment la source d'angoisse que cela représentait pour Raphaël. Il montrait rarement ses craintes, et s'il le faisait, c'était généralement parce qu'il se sentait désemparé. Le leader sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant les larmes aux coins des yeux du plus jeune, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant. Raphaël s'ouvrait enfin à lui mais il fallait qu'il se donne totalement pour que le contact soit complètement rétabli. Il se déplaça en essayant de bouger son doigt le moins possible et plaça son visage au dessus de celui du plus jeune.

"Ecoute-moi, d'accord ? Prends de grandes inspirations."

Raph ferma les yeux d'inconfort et fit ce qu'on lui demanda. Léo utilisa sa main libre pour caresser doucement l'érection du plus jeune et l'aider à se détendre. Il sentit petit à petit la pression redescendre autour de son doigt et redevenir à peu prés normale. Avec une extrême précaution, il le fit doucement sortir de l'intimité de Raphaël.

Il regarda le visage du plus jeune se détendre et l'embrassa avec douceur. Raph soupira de soulagement, mais il sentit son angoisse revenir quand il vit Léo remettre du lubrifiant sur son doigt.

"Je vais le remettre, maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

-Léo, non...

-Chut, Raphaël, regarde moi. Concentre toi sur mes yeux, d'accord ? Je suis là, tout va bien..."

Léo fit glisser son doigt en lui une nouvelle fois, tout en masturbant son partenaire et en le regardant dans les yeux. Le regard de Raphaël resta figé dans le sien, comme s'il y trouvait du réconfort. Le leader fit faire des mouvements à son doigt et cela ne sembla pas aussi douloureux pour Raph qu'auparavant. Au bout de ce qui lui semblait être un éternité, Raph se mit enfin à doucement gémir de plaisir. Léo l'encouragea tout en s'aventurant plus profondément en lui pour trouver la prostate.

"Voilà, c'est bien, Raphie...

-Ah... Léo... En-encore..."

Il le laissa savourer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt. Raph grimaça à nouveau, mais après quelques minutes supplémentaires, les gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre une nouvelle fois. Léo l'embrassa avant de demander :

"Tu es prêt ?

-Je... Je crois...

-N'ai pas peur..."

Raphaël regarda Léo, et pour la première fois depuis son retour, le leader ne vit ni haine, ni colère dans ses yeux. Il vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis très longtemps ; de la confiance.

"Je n'ai pas peur" murmura Raphaël en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du leader.

Léo poussa alors son érection en lui. L'entrée était un peu difficile et il avait l'impression de devoir forcer son passage. Il cessa tous mouvements lorsqu'il sentit le corps du plus jeune se tendre. Raph n'eut pas besoin que Léo lui dise quelque et se détendit de lui-même après quelques secondes. La longue préparation à laquelle il avait eut droit jouait bien son rôle et la douleur était minime.

"Comment c'est ? Demanda Léo alors qu'il était totalement enfouis en lui.

-Pas du tout comme dans mes souvenirs, c'est plus...

-Intense ?"

Raph hocha la tête et Léo lui sourit en se remémorant ses premières fois avec Mikey et Don après être revenus à peine quelques semaines auparavant.

Il embrassa doucement le plus jeune et resta ainsi en lui sans bouger pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter. Pour l'aider à se détendre totalement, il caressa son érection, tandis qu'il profitait du contact des doux anneaux de chaires qui enlaçaient amoureusement son membre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se déplaça un peu car sa position commençait à le fatiguer, mais Raph pensa qu'il allait commencer les va-et-viens et s'exclama presque aussitôt :

"Non ne bouge pas s'il te plaît !"

Léo resta perplexe face à sa réaction. Il répondit avec tendresse :

"Ne panique pas comme ça, Raph. Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'en aura pas donné la permission...

-Oh, Léo...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois rentré..."

Le leader sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine. C'était comme une déclaration d'amour venant de Raph ! Il dissimula son sourire satisfait en l'embrassant et reprit les mouvements de va-et-viens sur son membre en guise de réponse. Après d'autres interminables minutes où il ne s'était pas permis un seul mouvement de bassin, la voix de Raph s'éleva enfin dans les airs :

"Léo, bouge... S'il te plaît..."

Le leader entama alors un lent mouvement vers l'arrière avant de faire le chemin inverse. Il chercha presque immédiatement la prostate et la trouva après quelques coups butoirs, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un cris de plaisir à Raph qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher : "Oh, oui, Léo, juste là !

-Comme ça ?

-Oui !"

Léo réitéra ses mouvements en y allant de plus en plus vite. Il vit avec satisfaction Raphaël complètement s'abandonner à lui, s'abandonner au plaisir alors que sa voix s'élevait de plus en plus intensément. Léo sentit lui aussi son esprit se vider. Le sexe avec Raph, s'était comme s'envoler, s'évader là où tout n'était que plaisir. Il ne savait plus rien, ne pouvait plus penser à quoi que ce soit de cohérent, même son propre prénom lui échappait en cet instant, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était Raphaël.

Léo attrapa l'érection de son frère et fit glisser sa main au même rythme que ses vas-et-viens. Il voulait qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que lui et ne pouvait se sentir plus satisfait qu'en voyant les joues roses du plus jeune, son souffle saccadé et ses yeux fermés.

Les gémissements de Raph se transformèrent en cris d'extase alors qu'il était proche de la jouissance. Léo se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas couvrir cette douce mélodie par ses propres cris.

"Léo... Oui, encore ! Je vais..."

Raphaël ne termina pas sa phrase car il fut submergé par l'intense état qui précède l'orgasme. Dans une parfait coordination, Léo sentit sa propre extase arriver et donna un dernier coup de rein avant de jouir au plus profond de Raph.

Après cela, il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit et se laissa simplement tomber à ses côtés. Dans un dernier effort, Léo parvint tout de même à trouver le chiffon qu'il laissait habituellement prés du lit pour nettoyer rapidement la semence de Raph qui s'était rependu entre eux. Il regarda avec un sourire satisfait le plus jeune qui sombrait déjà dans le sommeil avant de faire de même sans se poser plus de question.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, Léo dormit incroyablement paisiblement. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et heureux. Il fut néanmoins réveillé par deux voix qui lui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Tu vois, j'te l'avais dis ! J'étais certain de les avoir entendus !

-Chut Mikey, tu vas les réveiller."

Il reconnu les voix de Mikey et Don et sentit Raph s'asseoir à côté de lui en grognant.

"Hé, un peu d'intimité, c'est trop demander ?"

Léo se frotta les yeux et réussi enfin à se réveiller assez pour regarder en direction de la porte. Il vit Mikey se jeter vers son lit avec un grand sourire et s'asseoir sans gêne à côté de la tortue grincheuse.

"Alors, Raphie, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, je crois que tu as pris cher cette nuit ?"

Le cœur du leader rata un battement, Mikey ne tenait pas à la vie ou quoi ? Mais à sa grande surprise, il entendit Raph rire et murmurer : "Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point."

Léo se redressa en souriant, avec un petit air arrogant sur le visage, tandis que Donatello s'assit délicatement à côté de lui sur le lit.

"Oh, j'imagine très bien, continua Mikey, vous n'êtes pas très discret et ma chambre n'est pas à l'autre bout du repaire, vous savez !"

Raph leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le benjamin pour le faire taire. Donnie sourit tendrement et dit d'une voix douce : "Vous êtes réconcilié, alors ?

-Il me semble, fit Léo en riant.

-Tant mieux, je préfère ça, souffla le génie avec soulagement, c'est bon de vous voir comme ça."

Raph se gratta soudainement nerveusement la nuque et bredouilla en direction de Mikey et Don :

"Je... Les gars, je voudrais m'excuser pour... Vous savez...

-C'est okay, Raph, répondit doucement Don, on a tous mal agit pendant que Léo n'était pas là, l'important c'est que maintenant on retrouve l'équilibre qu'on avait perdu après son départ.

-Oui, renchérit Mikey, c'est pas la première fois que tu es un connard avec nous, mais c'est pas grave, on t'aime aussi pour ça !"

Il rit en embrassant Raph sur la joue et ce dernier, pas très sûr de la façon dont il devait le prendre, murmura un "Merci ... ?" ce à quoi Don se mit à rire, puis Léo le rejoins et finalement ils rirent tous les quatre.

Léo sentit son cœur s'envoler dans sa poitrine. Enfin, il était chez lui. Raphaël se tourna vers lui et lui dit en souriant : "Au fait, bienvenue à la maison, Léo."

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas encore assez de review pour établir un diagnostique, mais de ce que j'ai vu en générale, je pense que le pairing Léo/Raph est certainement le plus populaire au sein du fandom TMNT. J'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire, personnellement. Ceci dit j'ai plein d'idée quand même, je ferais sûrement une fic' avec eux comme couple principal un jour :) Et oui, j'ai mis Raph en uke, parce que pour le coup, il l'a mérité ! La prochaine étape pour moi sera d'écrire un Léo uke, hahaha x') !**


End file.
